


Fallen

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Caelum Gold has only been in Storybrooke for a few weeks and refuses to meddle himself with silly affairs; Isabelle Rose is the town's resident librarian whose far too curious for her own good





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My 2-shot farewell series to OUAT; it's been an honor being part of this fandom, but I'm into other shows now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2-shot of my farewell series for OUAT. I drifted away from this fandom and got into new shows/books/fandoms. I hope you enjoy!

Caelum Gold never was one to reveal his past to anyone, not even with those who knew him well. He avoided many subjects, who his parents were, if he had any siblings. He much preferred keeping distance, only striking a deal if it was part of his interests. The man appeared to be roughly in his mid-fifties, his hair looking much like silk, the strands a mixture of dark brown and gray. His eyes were a startling amber color, seemingly staring deep within someone, analyzing and calculating everything. The older man had a cane, an injury he'd received when he was younger, not bothering in explaining how it had happened. Caelum, owner of the local pawnshop, hardly sold anything, which wasn't too much of a surprise, considering just how much he put a barrier against the world. He became a businessman, always wearing elegant suits, speaking only when striking deals. He never involved himself with any town projects, keeping to his own company without any issue. Things changed when the seasons altered to winter, snow falling heavily upon the ground, causing Gold to growl, his mood darkening. He had the store closed, knowing that no one would bother to come on such a windy night. The pawnbroker limped towards the back room, making sure everyone was in order, clicking his tongue in content. The wind outside only got stronger, howling, bringing up the snow into the air, swirling viciously. He cursed his luck at that moment, knowing he would be forced to stay inside the pawnshop until it settled down. What he didn't expect was the door to suddenly swing open, the form of one of the Storybrooke residents bursting inside for warmth. 

"And just who might you be, dearie?" Gold questioned, tone laced in suspicion, a Scottish accent trailing over his words. 

"Oh, goodness! It's freezing outside!" A woman's voice answered, her teeth chattering, stepping closer inside. 

"That doesn't answer my question. What do you want?" 

"I deeply apologize, but it's so cold..." 

Gold sighed, gesturing for the woman, who thanked him in a polite and curt manner, to come. He froze, noticing just how elegant, beautiful, this stranger was. Never, in all the years he had been alive, had he seen such grace, such pleasantness. 

She had cerulean eyes, the bluest that the pawnbroker ever came across, hair an auburn that appeared as radiant as the sun. The woman, whoever she was, kept tugging at him, feeling his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. Oh, how her scent filled the air, mixtures of lavender and roses combined together. 

"Forgive me, but I must ask your name." 

"Isabelle." 

Isabelle, he could only smile in content, before the businessman realized he had no reason to involve himself with her. She would just get in the way of his every action, forcing him away from the path he was trying to take. 

"Well, stay here until the storm passes. Then you can leave." Gold answered in as much a cold voice as he could master. Isabelle cocked her head, confusion written plainly across her features. 

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I told you mine, what's yours?" Isabelle asked, still somehow managing to sound polite. 

"That's not your problem. You won't see me again after this." 

Still bewildered by the pawnbroker's cold attitude, Isabelle sighed, deciding to pass the time by walking around the shop. Whoever he was, the man didn't seem to mind, only coldly adding for her not to touch anything as it was too valuable. The Storybrooke resident bit back the urge to reply with an angry comment, not fully grasping why now, after insisting so much that she say her name, the pawnbroker was acting strangely. Most would've been driven away by his reaction, but not her. Curiosity swelled inside her, Isabelle's mind traveling deep within, wondering if the man had always been like this or if he simply was attempting to push her away for some strange reason. Only one item in the entire shop truly caught her eye and that was the battered old book left abandoned in dust, the title too faded to read. Isabelle felt a pull towards it like she was destined in having it, drawn like the moth to a flame. She didn't bother asking how much it was, having the sensation that the pawnbroker would only snap at her. Tomorrow, she'd come back, trying to settle the continuous urge of figuring out what the huge secret was. 

The storm of snow and wind finally settled down. Isabelle bid a curt goodbye, a smile gracing her lips, before walking outside, pulling the coat she wore tighter against herself. 

Caelum Gold found that he was still thinking about the petite woman, Isabelle, ignoring the feeling that he should just go after her. He couldn't indulgue in her beauty or the fact that she still managed in maintaining her ground even when he'd pointedly snapped at the cerulean-eyed female. After a moment, being lost in his own thoughts, crashing against each other like the waves of an ocean, Gold closed up shop and headed home. 

* * *

Isabelle reached the comforts of her own apartment, beginning to prepare her dinner, humming alongside to a song she'd known as a young child. She brewed up tea, not the iced tea she became so fond of from the diner a ways ahead from her home, but it was still nice to drink it with her food. The young woman, who couldn't be any older than her late thirties, looked content, trying to settle her wandering mine. The new  pawnbroker was a mystery, an enigma she couldn't contain. Maybe she was overthinking this and the man simply didn't feel like bothering with people. Isabelle took a slow sip of her tea, flipping across the pages of one of her dearest books, tales that held honor and dignity. 

After having eaten, she ended up falling asleep, entering the world of dreams and visions, where anything could occur. Instead of the usual blissful sleep, she was suddenly hit with a wave of pure darkness, her eyes straining to get ahold of what she could see. A low noise rang out, sounding completely inhuman, not like the hiss that belonged to a snake nor the angry shout corresponding to people, only a bunch of nonsense that she couldn't understand. It couldn't be another language because none sounded as distorted and as deadly. Without so much as warning, she jolted up, panting heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead. Oh, she had no clue what she'd seen, simply the effects reflecting that of a nightmare, holding no purpose to her. 

Isabelle rose from where she was sitting, noticing how it was already daylight, deciding on heading down the pawnshop. She knew full well how the mysterious owner might react yet the curiosity and need for knowledge on the truth overpowered anything else. Entering the small bulding with ease, she was immediately greeted by the sharp intake of breath coming from the pawnbroker. 

"Decided to come back, hmm, dearie?" 

"I just wanted to know how you were doing," answered Isabelle, keeping a smile on her face. 

"That's all? No wishing to buy or, say, make a deal?" 

The businessman's eyes seemed to flash right there, a strange hue of molten gold overlapping the amber, his words tinged with a purr. 

"No, I am merely wondering if you might want some company." 

The cerulean-eyed female suddenly noticed how the man went stiff, his expression turning hard, lips curled in an angry snarl. She had no idea what she possibly could have done to offend him. No, if he wished to behave this way, it was his own issue. 

"I believe that's enough, dearie. Get out of my shop," he hissed. 

"Could you at least give me your name?"

"I do not need to tell you. Get. Out." 

Isbaelle couldn't believe what she was hearing, but nodded and kept the man's wishes to be left alone. Even her curiosity wasn't enough to bother him when it was clear the pawnbroker wasn't in the mood for her presence. She softly answered with a 'have a nice day' before exiting the shop. Why couldn't she control her need of knowing what the other seemed to hide? It wasn't as if they'd met before, having never met prior to his arrival at Storybrooke. Something she didn't understand called to him, a mass of emotions she didn't fully grasp. Isabelle knew everyone who lived in the small town: Regina, the mayor whose patience sometimes ran very thin; Emma, the new sheriff; even the wild wolf-like Ruby, granddaughter to the owner of the diner and bed-and-breakfast. Him, on the other hand, the pawnbroker of Mr. Gold's, was different, and she didn't know why that was. 

Maybe it was the way he had that piercing gaze, seemingly boring into someone's mind, or the fact that he was from Scotland. His words were always laced with the words of a European yet beneath it she caught traces of another tone, something she didn't recognize. Whatever the reason was for her curiosity, it just wouldn't settle, spiraling everywhere, tingling into her every being. It had yet to be tamed. 

* * *

 

Caelum growled, wishing he could simply forget about Isabelle, but the thought was still there. He gripped his cane tighter, curling the hand around it, pulling out a long box. His fingers brushed lightly across the wood, a type that was rarely in seen across the world, forcing back the memories haunting him. He couldn't go back, not when it was forbidden because of what he'd done. The man licked his lips and slid the box into a hidden compartment, keeping whatever it was away from prying eyes. Gold muttered incoherently beneath his breath, walking out of his shop, locking the door. 

He felt a prickling sensation in the back of his neck, making him stop, his body as stiff as a post. When it faded, he kept going, never noticing the silhoutte of someone watching him closely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Finished with chapter 1. Any guesses as to what Gold is hiding?


	2. The Secret of Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much consideration, I've decided to turn this into a series with various parts, on another note... I may consider continuing with AU's, I'm a sucker for those. Here's why I'm not as big in the OUAT fandom anymore: because it's ruining Rumbelle and the show. What they're doing with the new season sucks.

_She was, once again, surrounded by darkness, pulling at her. It felt like she could drown, engulfed by nothing but blackness, losing the ability to breathe. Her heart hammered wildly, eyes now strained ahead. A silhouette, its shape having these looming... things, extending wide open. Something tugged deep inside her, wondering why everything seemed so familiar yet increasingly distorted. Before she could grasp it, it all faded away as she woke up._

Isabelle gasped sharply, one hand held over her chest, panting heavily. This was the second time she'd had such a strange dream with the feeling like a nightmare. It all began, really, when she had met that pawnbroker, who Isabelle only knew as Mr. Gold, during that snowstorm. She was more than certain the man kept secrets and even though it was her business, she just couldn't stop thinking on the matter. To make the situation even worse, Mr. Gold didn't want her in his presence, but she was far too stubborn. Isabelle's gaze brimmed with determination as she rose from her bed, deciding to finish the problem before it got even worse. 

The pawnshop, as usual, seemed extremely clean, with only some areas containing dirt from the antiques. Isabelle groaned in frustration, realizing that her distraction with the shop itself meant she'd forgotten that Mr. Gold, or whatever he truly called himself, wasn't there. She glanced around, not seeing anything which could possibly stand out, until her eyes landed on the strange book she'd come across only a week before. It still held that dirty look, the title equally fading, and without bothering to think the resident librarian grabbed it. She flipped through the content, looking at the pages with this bright wonder in her eyes. 

The book was, in fact, an antique of some sort, with drawings that consisted of... wings. They were magnificent, shown in every position, various colors on them. Isabelle saw notes scribbled in neat formations, possibly from a quill, on the sides, realizing with dismay that they had been written in another language. With her mind set, she tucked the book into her bag, calmly walking away, feeling better than she had during the dream. 

For a brief moment, Isabelle felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, then just as quickly as it came she began calming down. Maybe it had only been a trick of the wind or someone passing by. She shook her head, recognizing her reaction as over thinking the situation, before continuing further down until she reached the library. Upon reaching the familiar building, she went inside, heading straight towards the lesser-used section, right in the back. Isabelle sat down, beginning to properly check her recently acquired item. Every little page contained images of the wings, almost as if they were illustrations, marking off each part of their anatomy like that which you'd see in those books for doctors. More of the notes in the written language that Isabelle didn't know were all over the place. 

Isabelle jotted down as much as she could, writing how apparently wings were the cause of protection, capable of flying at high distances. It mentioned how they also had edges with sharp points that acted like blades and the wings were much seen by those closest to the divine world. She guessed it was a manual from some fantasy novel, perhaps. Needless to say, she gained a bunch of information, even if it didn't mean anything. The cerulean-eyed female snapped the book close, finding somewhere where it would be hidden from normal view. She had an impulse to protect its content, not truly understanding why. 

That same prickling, uncomfortable, sensation from being followed washed over her again. She tensed visibly, slowly creeping forward, startled when she didn't see anyone. Even with her relief, Isabelle had expected the complete opposite. She realized she was now constantly on edge, deciding in closing early, hurrying back to the comforts of her home. Before she could properly enter the apartment, Isabelle yelped, hearing footsteps, just as everything went black. 

* * *

Caelum Gold was downright furious, his cane coming into contact with the counter where he usually worked. He couldn't trace of that book anywhere, the one thing he should've kept secure. Snarling, the pawnbroker stalked out of the pawnshop, shooting daggers at anyone who happened to be nearby. He was most likely trembling, but he had no idea of the puny mortal dumb enough to steal from him. Gold was like a dragon guarding its lair, using any and all means of keeping his treasure. 

He suddenly stopped, realizing the culprit might easily have been that meddlesome Isabelle, the woman he'd been trying to push away for a while now. Gold released a sharp noise of frustration, recalling how Isabelle worked at the library, something he'd learned from the mayor. Caelum inclined his head and with sudden impulse he headed a different way, cursing his oh so perfect luck when he saw the librarian being kidnapped. He waited patiently, eyes narrowed as he saw Isabelle being carried away, slowly realizing what he needed to do. 

The businessman followed his instincts, somehow knowing exactly where the mortal was being held, effectively not making any noise. He watched, creeping closer upon the destination, head cocked like a confused dog. Gold smirked, noticing how the door was slightly open, going inside as quickly as possible, silently, much similar to cats. He should've realized just how easy this all seemed, but he was far more interested in getting the book back. 

Isabelle, still unconscious, was now tied to a chair, gagged and bound securely. Gold viciously snarled, feeling burning fury coursing through him for some strange reason, snapping at the ropes with ease. He caught the beauty before she fell, setting her gently onto the ground. The pawnbroker froze, hearing the sounds of clapping ring out, coming face to face with... 

 "You! Oh, I should've known!" Caelum spat. 

 " Ah, yes, it's me. Did you really think you had a chance of escaping your destiny? " A familiar voice smirked. 

Caelum growled lowly, an animalistic sound of discontent escaping him, stepping forward aggressively. His vision dimmed as he moved to attack, striking with a brilliant dagger, swiftly moving like it was merely a dance. His opponent's eyes gleamed in amusement, suddenly using what seemed like raw strength to send Gold flying against the wall. Gold spit up blood, head spinning from the hit, hissing angrily, lunging forward. 

* * *

 

Isabelle had no idea what had happened when she was knocked out. She remembered being set down gently, catching the scent of ash. The auburn-haired woman groggily opened her eyes, gasping when she noticed Mr. Gold locked in battle with someone she didn't know. The man moved gracefully, using some kind of dagger to attack, turning and dodging like it was natural for him. Isabelle hissed, feeling as if everything hurt, struggling back onto her feet. Something didn't sit right with her, but it was hard to tell what it was. 

 "Wait, stop!" Isabelle shouted. 

A force sent her back, body coming into contact with the wall. Blood spilled onto her forehead, trickling down the side of her face. She bit back a whimper, wincing when she tried to get back up. Isabelle was thrown again, letting out a noise of pain when she noticed that she might've broken a rib. She moaned in displeasure, not moving from her position on the ground. Everything blurred as she saw Gold attack once more, his eyes now this livid with molten gold-and-amber color. 

Gold suddenly roared in fury, fuel of rage building up inside him, letting the fire take over. He called upon it, trembling violently, using his dagger to drive it into his opponent. His expressions radiated barely controlled anger, fuming when he was unable to finish the kill, circling his prey like a wolf. His lips quirked up into a wild grin, hardly moving, waiting for the right moment to pursue his adversary. 

 "If you ever-" 

 "Why do you care about such a useless thing like her?" 

Caelum scowled before beginning to concentrate, slowly digging into his body and mind, his posture somewhat stiffened. His eyes were now closed, pulling at his raw power. The man could only give a feral smirk, his instincts tuning closer. At last they were visible, spread wide, showing off his dominance. 

* * *

Isabelle gaped openly at the scene, stunned by what she was seeing. She held a look of wonder and couldn't find a way of expressing the awe radiating off in her mind. Oh, how she never thought of this moment, but it felt so right. Gold had them in their complete magnificence, large and menacing. He still didn't attack, the brilliance of them flapping furiously up and down. 

 "I- oh, goodness!"

 "This won't be the last you hear of me, Cael!" Gold's opponent snarled, vanishing into thin air. 

 "Cael?" Isabelle asked. 

Cael Gold turned to look at her, eyes darkened. His face was smeared with blood, all along his lip and over his right eye. The clothes he wore were now battered, more dried blood staining his shoulders, collar, and tie. He had cuts on his collar and a large amount on his pant legs. Isabelle could see some crisscrossed scars on the side of his neck, but that wasn't even close to surprising her. 

Two large wings, now flecked with the red liquid alongside the tips, were on his back. 

 "What-" 

 "I'm a fallen angel. Now, I believe you have something I want." 


End file.
